


untitled

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Robbie gives Sportacus a blowjob.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2 am ok. it literally just jumps right it, no proper beginning, soz.
> 
> (if i manage to think of a title/better summary i'll come back and add them, but for now, i couldn't keep this in my drafts any longer)

Slowly, he pulled the hero’s pants down.

_God._

He was beautiful; thick and long and _gorgeous._ He wasn't the lengthiest Robbie had ever seen – Robbie knew his own was longer – but Sportacus’s cock was just so _thick._

His mouth started watering at the very sight of it, lying flush against Sportacus’s stomach.

"Can- Can I?" Robbie struggled to speak through the rush of saliva in his mouth. He licked his lips, staring hungrily at Sportacus's length.

"Please," the Elf begged, _"please_ Robbie," and _oh,_ how could Robbie possibly resist when Sportacus was asking for it so sweetly, saying his name like _that?_

Swallowing, Robbie leaned forwards and pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Sportacus’s shaft and slowly dragged it upwards. Sportacus moaned, fisting the sheets near his hips and Robbie did it again, sliding his tongue over Sportacus’s cock. The Elf whined and it was like music to Robbie's ears. He pressed a little harder with his tongue, enjoying the hitch in the whine he was rewarded with.

He sucked a little at the base of the Elf’s shaft, nipping gently at the skin and chuckled when Sportacus’s hips bucked. He placed a hand on the others hip to pin him down and reached up to take the head of Sportacus's cock into his mouth, applying a bit of pressure just below the glans with his lips. The hero keened, trying to push up further into Robbie's mouth but with the villain’s hand holding his hips down there wasn't a lot he could do.

Robbie flicked his tongue over the head of the cock in his mouth, tasting the pre-cum beading at the tip. He savoured the flavour as Sportacus once again tried to buck up but Robbie held fast, pressing harder on the Elf's hip. Sportacus got the message and his hips settled back into the covers of the bed, but they were still tense and Robbie could feel the muscles under his hand were tight and hard.

He swirled his tongue around the tip of Sportacus’s cock; an old trick but a well received one if the noise Sportacus made was anything to go by. Robbie hollowed his cheeks and sucked, drawing the Elf’s cock further into his mouth.

A hand landed on his neck, twitching with the need to hold and grab, but Sportacus kept himself from doing anything, merely resting his sweaty palm against robbie's neck. The villain hummed approvingly and the hand immediately slid upwards into Robbie's hair, whether because of the vibrations created by the humming it the permission it signified Robbie didn't know, but there was a strong chance of either.

He slid his lips further down Sportacus’s shaft, flattening his tongue along the underside as he went and drawing another moan from above. God, he was just so _responsive._ Every little thing Robbie did caused Sportacus to make some sort of sound and Robbie loved it, every noise both a reward and an incentive at once.

He slid his free hand slowly up Sportacus’s thigh as he sucked on his cock, gripping the tense muscles firmly. The hand in Robbie's hair clenched slightly as he moved back a little on the shaft, humming again as he slid back down. Sportacus groaned, shifting against the sheets and Robbie pulled back again, releasing Sportacus’s cock completely.

Sportacus gave a noise of protest and tried to prop himself up on his free arm to see why Robbie had stopped but let himself fall back onto the bed again when Robbie attached his lips to Sportacus's inner-thigh, sucking hard on the flesh there. He groaned, getting louder when Robbie scraped his teeth against the rapidly tendering skin. he released the skin, only to lave over the spot with his tongue. Unbeknownst to Sportacus, Robbie also slid a finger from his nearby hand into his mouth whilst he tended to the teeth marks on the others thigh, coating it with spit. When he pulled back this time he kissed the base of sportacus cock before taking the head back into his mouth and swallowing him down again. He waited until he'd taken every inch of Sportacus down his throat before he slid his slicked finger between Sportacus’s ass cheeks and pressed into the pucker there.

The Elf let out a strangled yelp and immediately started trying to push back on Robbie's finger, his muscles straining with the effort. Robbie slid the finger further in, relishing in the long deep groan it drew from Sportacus.

He bobbed his head a few times, sliding up and down the hero’s spit-slick cock. He took his time doing so, in no hurry whatsoever, and he felt the fingers threaded through his hair tighten in protest.

"Please, Robbie," Sportacus whimpered.

Robbie smiled around Sportacus’s shaft, causing his teeth to lightly scrape against the sensitive skin of his cock and Sportacus gave a choked gasp.

"Robbie, Robbie please," the Elf babbled, "please just a little faster, just a little more-"

Robbie wiggled the finger in Sportacus's ass a little, drawing it in and out slightly as he sucked on the hero’s cock. Sportacus was panting now, writhing against the sheets and begging breathily.

"Please, Robbie, _Please–"_

Robbie took him all the way down to the base and crooked his finger up, feeling around for–

Sportacus howled suddenly, throwing his head back against the pillows and Robbie smiled again.

_There_ it was.

He rubbed the spot lightly a few times, pushing his tongue against Sportacus’s shaft and sucking even harder. Sportacus was practically sobbing now, the words falling out of his mouth barely coherent.

Robbie pressed his finger firmly against Sportacus’s prostate and pulled back a bit as Sportacus screamed, his hips rising off the bed and his thighs straining and quaking as he came in Robbie's mouth.

Robbie swallowed everything, carefully working Sportacus through his orgasm with very light sucks and rubbing soft, slow circles into his hip with his thumb. He withdrew the finger inside Sportacus’s ass and brought his hand up to his other hip to do the same.

Eventually Sportacus’s hips lowered back onto the bed and Robbie slid off his shaft, licking his lips. Sportacus groaned at the sight, letting his head flop back down onto the pillow. Robbie chuckled and crawled up his body to kiss him on the cheek, then on the nose, and then his forehead. He peppered tiny kisses across the Elf’s face before snuggling into the crook of his neck, pressing light kisses there too. Sportacus chuckled breathlessly and turned to kiss him properly, not caring about the taste of himself on Robbie's lips or on his tongue. in fact, Robbie suspected he rather liked it – god knows Robbie did.

Sportacus sucked a little on Robbie's lower lip before pulling away and sliding an arm around the villain’s shoulder and pulling him close. Robbie instantly buried his face back into the Elf’s neck as he curled into him and Sportacus shifted slightly into his side so he could curl into Robbie's body too, smiling.


End file.
